vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Carr
Lady Carr, is a pure blood Greater Noble who is the mother of Duke Gilzen. She has a connection to the Sacred Ancestor implying they may have been intimate/lovers at some point. Makes her appearance in White Devil Mountain. Appearance She at one time may have been a Noble of peerless beauty having caught the eye of the Sacred Ancestor. Now she as punishment has been turned into a 2D shadow like being. Her presence only perceptible by the most observant of beings with their senses. Crey can hear the high end fabric from her garments she wears now turned 2D with her. They sound to be to him of the highest quality material indicating she is a very important person. Personality She seems to be a kind person being very merciful to the group and even setting them free when captured by the Duke. She is a very brave soul with an unyielding will having lived for so long and enduring much suffering at the hands of her son. She tries her best to dissuade him from the path of destruction he has led to a fault. She is every bit a mother to the highest meaning of the word fulfilling her duties to the best she can in protecting her son. Her up bringing doesn't seem to be the issue that has made him the man he is. If anything, it has only tempered some of the extent of his madness. She is a very traditional, polite person, it seems. Who is not willing to speak of the romantic connection she has with Sacred Ancestor, as a lady would not speak of such affairs lightly. Biography Over 10,000 years ago she lived in the northern extreme of the Northern Frontier. Possibly she may have connections to the Crystal Palace. She gives no indication of this though herself. At some point she had relations with another Vampire Pure Blood and had a son, Duke Gilzen. It is unclear when she may have had relations with the Sacred Ancestor. It appears the Duke has no family connection directly to the Sacred Ancestor as neither make any indication or statement to that affect. The Duke being one of the only peers at the time to the Sacred Ancestor in detecting the decline in evolution that the Nobility were facing. When faced with what to do to combat this, the solution to him presented itself when many different types of alien species invaded the earth(these aliens seem to predate the OSB although they may have been among them). It wasn't the humans that detected and hunted down these beings but the vampires. They had formidable weapons and technology. With their defeat the Nobles came into possession of these tools. Gilzen seized this opportunity to take possession of them, not just what they carried, but the beings themselves and the evolutionary secrets their bodies held that may form a solution to their malady. The Sacred Ancestor forbid this seeing the technology as far too advanced for Noble and humankind to use in the endless wars that would only lead to self destruction hastening the decline of evolution. Gilzen saw this as a pittance and forged ahead. For a while it worked where he combined the DNA of Nobles enhancing them with strengths and ability never seen before in their kind. In the inevitable clash Gilzen was defeated where by he hid his castle away with all the stockpiled alien technology, advancements in biology, and the captured aliens themselves. He hid the castle away in "time's memory" buried deep beyond the reach of time itself. These actions would normally earn him his destruction. Unknown to him though due to the connection his Mother had to the Sacred Ancestor he was spared this and only buried in the earth as per her wishes instead. Powers and Abilities Greater Noble Powers- She while a 2D being seems to still possess all the physical powers of a Greater Noble. Her ability to interact with the 3D plane may have been compromised. She is able to carry bombs, and release people from the cells, along with erase the records from the computers, so she seems to have adjusted to this where by its of little hindrance to her. 2D Form- A form her body has been transformed into by the Duke. She is imperceptible by normal vision. The Duke, D, Left Hand, and others of higher perception seem to "see" her though. She can be heard by human hearing but only to the most observant of hearing. She may have been making noise on purpose though to announce her presence. She may be able to futher conceal her presence where she may not be heard. Equipment Time Bomb Residence Gilzen's Castle Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble